The Bond Between Us DeepSexAdventure
by CreativeGal
Summary: #DeepSexAdventures I made this in 10 minutes.. what the fuck did I create? I don't know


It was a quiet, dark night outside. Clayton looked out the window that he was sitting next to. The faint smell of Steve's sent still lingered in the room, it has been ever since last week. Last week…

Last week when Steve was relentlessly pounding into him. The thoughts, emotions and everything came flooding back into Clayton's mind, torturing him once more. Reminding him of what he had done. It kept haunting him like a ghost, a ghost that never found it's peace.

Clayton got up from his position and began to pace around the room, pushing back his hair with his fingers getting tangled every now and then.

He started to get mad, mad at himself for letting Steven do such things do him, while he was vulnerable, lost, wasted.

The rage continued to build up and up until he could no longer take it.

His fists hit the wall to his right, hard. Hard enough to break it into tiny pieces that fell onto the floor beside him. But that did not make him feel better. It took some of the anger away, but now his feelings came back to sadness, and loss.

'Why loss?' He now wondered. He sat apon the floor and leaned onto the wall, where there was not a hole.

After hours and hours of thinking about Steven, the way he felt towards him, the feelings and thoughts that went thru his mind while they had sex last week, he realized something.

He had fallen deeply, madly, and truly in love with Steven.

He heard pounding coming from his front door. He put down the book he was currently reading and got up from the couch. He looked in the mirror that was conveniently placed next to the front door. He arranged his hair to his liking while the door was still being pounded on. He had been expecting this and he wanted to look good when it happened.

He opened the door to find Clayton, his clothes reeked, like he hadn't taken a shower for a month, his hair was a total mess, and he didn't looked like himself.

"Steven, were you expectin-" Clayton started, but was interrupted by Steven's lips.

He longed for Clayton again. Ever since last week, he has been going crazy.

He missed the way his long hard dick felt inside of his tight asshole.

He missed hearing his name being moaned, over, and over again.

He missed feeling his body against his, he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. No, not this time. He would make sure Clayton would never leave him again.

He pushed Clayton up against the mirror, pinning his arms by his head. He asked for entrance, and Clayton gladly accepted him inside. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. Steven was very familiar with this place, but he still enjoyed every second of it.

Clayton pushed Steven off of him, wanting dominance this time, unlike the last..

He pushed him to the ground, first taking of his own shirt and shrinking down to the ground where Steven lay shocked. He began kissing him, not wanting to waste any time. He pulled his own pants down, then tugging and Steven's belt, having difficulties.

Steven finally caught onto what was happening, and took his belt off for Clayton.

"I've wanted you for, for so long. I've missed your body.." Steven said, moaning a little as Clayton began to rub his crotch.

"You're one cheesy son of a bitch, aren't ya?" Clayton teased, taking off Steven's shirt.

"It's true, I missed your hard dick.." Steven trailed off, meanwhile Clayton began his work by pulling down Steven's underwear and firmly grasping his already throbbing, hard dick in his hands and began rubbing his dick.

His actions already earned multiple groans from Steven, making Clayton work harder, and faster.

He look his whole length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, still rubbing the rest of the shaft. Steven was now a moaning mess, groaning Clayton's name softly, but that wasn't enough for him.. No, he wanted more than a few lousy moans.

He instantly stopped what he was doing, and Steven whimpered as he stopped, but then he was violently flipped over. Steven knew what was next, and he got into his position, highly excited for what was to come.

Clayton wanted to torture Steven a bit. He slowly pulled of his underwear, which caused Steven to beg for him.

"Fuck, Clayton, please.." He begged, obviously weak under the influence of Clayton. He had no control and power, therefore Clayton could make him beg and plea for hours if he truly wanted.

"Please what?" Clayton playfully teased him, wanting to hear him say those words. The words that he once begged Steven for.

"You know what.." Steven's breath was now becoming un-even. Clayton needed more though, and he wouldn't give in until he heard those words.

"Tell me what you want." Clayton demanded, his voice husky and very demanding. The images of last week flooded his mind, making him more eager for them.

"I want you to fuck me in the ass, hard. I want your cock deep inside my ass.. I want you to fill me up to the brim with your sweet, hot cum.. Please Clayton…" Steven begged, obviously wanting Clayton. And that's all Clayton needed to hear.

He thrusted once into Steven, earning a loud, sexy long moan, filled with pleasure. This made Clayton do the same thing, over and over, while gaining speed with every thrust.

Clayton looked at Steven's face, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth formed a perfect 'o', it was full on pleasure.. Pleasure that only Clayton could give to him.

The room was filled of moans, groans, and names being tossed about.

Clayton was at full-speed, thrusting as fast as he could into Steven.

"I-I'm going to- to cum." Clayton stuttered, also feeling the intense pleasure,

"Fill me up.." Steven said out of breath. But Clayton did as he was told, and filled Steven's ass up with his cum. Finally satisfied, after waiting a week. A hell of a week it was, but at this moment, it was all worth it. And he knew at that moment, something he should have realized sooner..

"Steven?" Clayton asked Steven, still out of breath, they both were.

"Yeah?" He responded making eye contact with him.

"From now on, nothing will break this bond between us."


End file.
